Sir Rivaille Hanya Untuk Eren Seorang !
by BerryStrawberry
Summary: enggak bisa bikin summary, jadi silahkan baca aja ehehhehe
1. Chapter 1

Hai, minna-saaaaaaaan… ini fanfict saya yang kedua *ga ada yang nanya* '3'

Mohon maaf jika masih terdapat kesalahan heheee

 **Sir Rivaille Hanya Untuk Eren Seorang !**

 **Disclaimer** : **Semua Chara Shingeki No Kyojin milik saya #Plaaaakkkkk**

 **DLDR**

 **-Happy Reading-**

 **Chapter 1**

Pada zaman dahulu hiduplah seorang uke yang cantik jelita, nama uke tersebut adalah Eren Jaeger. Eren hidup sebatang kara, hidup terlunta-lunta menunggu seorang seme perkasa datang ke dalam kehidupannya…

Oke, itu hanya bercanda pemirsa…maafkan keisengan saya.

Lanjut…..

Eren Jaeger, pemuda manis uke sejuta umat yang sekarang berumur 18 tahun bangkit (?) dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tangannya dengan lihai mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk menatap dunia luar. Dengan langkah gontai, dia menyeret kakinya ke arah kamar mandi untuk mandi #ya iyalah, emang mau ngapain lagi '3'

Setelah mandi, Eren sang uke kesayangan kita ini lalu pergi ke dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sedang konser dengan riuhnya. Jika kalian bertanya dimana orang tua tokoh utama kita ini, maka saya tegaskan bahwa orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Sebatang kara, tanpa sanak saudara. Kasian kau nak, sini biar author cipok *dibunuh eren lovers*…. Oh, biar author tegaskan sekali lagi. Papa dan mama Eren tidak tewas, tidak mati, tidak meninggal, atau apapun itu. Beliau masih hidup di dunia ini dengan sehat wal'afiat. Bahkan mungkin kini beliau tengah memadu kasih bersama.. jadi, dimanakah kini sang orang tua uke kita?

Dengan penuh rasa penyesalan, author juga tidak tahu pemirsa *dirajam readers*…

Maaf, author bercanda eheheeeee…

Lanjut lagi…..

Ok…

Sampai mana td?

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue ….**

.

.

. Just Kidding wkwkwkkk *ampunilah author ini*

Oke, back to story…

Jika kalian bertanya dimanakah orang tua Eren Jaeger, maka saya katakan kepada anda bahwa kini papa Grisha dan mama Carla tengah berbulan madu wahai pemirsa. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena author juga tidak tahu… ini serius, author benar-benar tidak tahu… ini hanya untuk kelangsungan cerita saja.

Setelah sarapan dan mencuci peralatan makan, Eren pergi ke tempatnya bekerja. Dengan senyuman sejuta watt nya, eren melangkah dengan riang gembira. Tak menyadari berbagai pandangan mata yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman menggoda. Oh Eren, sadarkah kau bila kelakuanmu itu mengundang tatapan liar para kaum adam dan hawa ckckckkkk… maklum pemirsa, eren terlalu polos (atau mungkin bodoh o.o)…

Sesampainya di tempat kerja, eren langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan kostum maid… ah, author lupa bilang kalau Eren bekerja di sebuah maid café. Sehingga mengharuskannya untuk menggunakan kostum maid.

Mengenai penampilan Eren yang menggunakan kostum maid, silahkan bayangkan sendiri. Author engga pinter mendeskripsikannya u.u

Setelah mengenakan kostumnya, Eren pun memulai pekerjaannya.. dengan lihai Eren mendatangi para pengunjung yang berdatangan, menyapa, mencatat pesanan, lalu membawa makanan ke pengunjung tersebut. Begitulah yang dia lakukan terus menerus, hingga tak terasa malam pun tiba, café maid pun di tutup.

Eren kini di perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00pm. badannya sudah lelah, ingin sekali rasanya Eren cepat sampai di rumahnya. Ah, andai ada alat canggih yang berupa pintu ajaib milik robot kucing yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya, Eren dengan senang hati membelinya berapapun harganya.. andai, oh andai..

Tak terasa satu blok lagi sebelum rumahnya terlihat, namun tiba-tiba Eren melihat ada yang mengganjal di penglihatannya. Seorang laki-laki dengan gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan, tampan sebenarnya..kelewat tampan malah. Namun sayang badannya pendek cuy plus wajahnya yang datar abis, kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang Eren akui memang sangat besar. Gerak-geriknya mencurigakan, menatap rumah besar tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

 _Mau apa laki-laki itu?_ Batin Eren _.. Mau maling kah? Tapi biasanya maling pakai topeng kan?_ batin Eren gundah gulana. Dengan canggung Eren melewati laki-laki itu, diam-diam ditatapnya sosok itu." Ganteng pisan euy", guman Eren berbisik. Tak Eren sangka, laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Eren.. _Mampus, mampus..apa dia dengar omonganku ya?_ batin Eren panik. Dengan cepat Eren melangkahkan kakinya, namun baru beberapa langkah sebuah suara seksi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oi, bocah"..

Eren pun pucat pasi…..

 **TBC**

Akhirnyaaaaa chapter 1 berhasil saya buat, pendek bangeeeeeeettt…

Oia, sebenarnya saya bingung ini genre nya apa. Mau humor, tapi ga ada lucu-lucunya. Yang jelas ini fanfic gagal hiks…

Mohon review nya plisssss .

Arigatou yang udah berkenan membaca fanfic abal saya *peluk cipok*

Salam penuh cinta

BerryStrawberry,

Mmuacch mmuachhhh


	2. Chapter 2

Helooooo, author gaje kembali lagi eheheheee

Bales review dulu deh '3'

 **KancutDewaJashin :** hahaaa, iya author juga nyadar kalo alurnya emang kecepetan bgt…. Kalo memang ada yg di kritik katakan aja Kancut-san, asalkan bersifat positif author akan menerimanya Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review

 **Hikaru Rikou** **:** ini chapter 2 nya udah update eheheeee… Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review

 **Sir Rivaille Hanya Untuk Eren Seorang** **! ! !**

 **Disclaimer : SnK milik Isayama Sensei, tapi semua charanya milik saya #maksa**

 **DLDR**

 **-Happy Reading-**

 **Chapter 2**

"Oi, bocah"..

Eren pun pucat pasi…..

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Eren menolehkan wajahnya ke arah laki-laki itu. _"Mampus, mampus, mampus…. Mau apa tuh cebol manggil-manggil gue?"_ Eren berbatin ria.

"Ya, a-ada apa, emmmm sir?" dengan gugup Eren menjawab.

"Kau ingin pulang ke rumahmu kan bocah?" Tanya laki-laki cebol itu *ampunilah author yang telah mengatakan kamu cebol wahai akang rivaille hiks*

" _Hah, ini si cebol ngapain juga nanya-nanya kyak gitu.. Aneh banget sih, ganteng-ganteng aneh"_ Pikir Eren.

"Jawab pertanyaanku bocah", gertak laki-laki itu.

"Eh, i-i-iya sir.. saya memang ingin pulang ke rumah. Emmm kenapa Anda bertanya seperti itu sir?"

"Di mana rumahmu? Apakah di dekat sini?"

"Eh, Kenapa memangnya sir?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, jawab saja pertanyaanku bocah", laki-laki itu mulai kesal.

"Ini cebol nyebelin banget sih… ngapain juga nanyain di mana rumah gue.. jangan-jangan nih cebol mau malingin rumah gue " pikir Eren panik.

"A-anu sir.. Rumah saya biasa saja, tidak ada barang berharga, jadi jangan maling di rumah saya".

.

.

.

.

BUAGHHHHHHHHHHH

Suara apa'an tuh?

Oh, Eren ternyata tadi di tendang toh…

Kenapa jadi di tendang?

Oke, kita lihat ke TKP..

Eren kita yang manis kini sedang meringis menahan segala rasa sakit yang membalut (?) perutnya. Laki-laki itu tanpa ampunnya menendang Eren dengan tentangannya yang fabulous. Pasti sakit tuh, yang sabar ya Eren sayang *cipok eren*…

"Apa maksudmu, HAH? Kau pikir aku ini maling?"

"Kalau bukan maling lalu apa, sir?

"DIAM"

"Ba-baik"

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu memandangi Eren dengan sorotan matanya yang tajam.

"Dengar bocah, aku ini bukan maling, pencuri, perampok, atau apapun itu".

"Ta-tapi"…

"Cepat tunjukkan jalan menuju rumahmu, dan aku tidak mau dengar pertanyaan apapun dari dirimu lagi bocah" titahnya.

Dengan pasrah, Eren menuruti laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Dengan takut-takut Eren memandang laki-laki itu secara diam-diam.

" _Udah cebol, pemarah, sadis pula.. Pantesan badannya gak tinggi"_.. Hati-hati loh Eren, gak boleh ngatain yang lebih tua, ntar kualat '3'

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan bocah"…

.

.

.

Hayolooooh Eren, author gak ikut-ikutan loh…..

"Maafkan saya sir", Eren memohon ampun sambil sembah sujud…

"Ini rumah saya sir".

Laki-laki itu memandangi rumah Eren dengan seksama.. Setiap inci dari rumah Eren dipandanginya, lalu tidak lama kemudian laki-laki itu bergumam,

"Lumayan".

"Eh, Anda mengatakan sesuatu sir?"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di rumahmu bocah".

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAAAAAAAA?"… S-sir, Anda bercanda kan?".

"Apa menurutmu aku sedang bercanda bocah?"

"T-tapi, tapi… Kenapa Anda mau tinggal di rumah saya sir?"

"Nanti akan aku katakan alasannya, tapi sekarang ayo kita masuk dulu.. aku sudah lelah", dengan santainya laki-laki itu nyelonong (?) masuk ke rumah Eren.

Hei, ini rumah Eren kan? Tapi kenapa laki-laki ini dengan tidak tahu dirinya masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Eren?

"Dasar cebol" rutuk Eren dalam hati…

"Silahkan duduk sir "

"Hm"

Ternyata laki-laki itu sudah duduk duluan sebelum Eren mempersilahkannya duduk.

" _Anjriiiiiiiiiiiitttttttt, ini cebol gak sopan banget sih… Gue yang tuan rumah aja belum duduk"_ Eren kesal tingkat dewa.

"Oi, bocah.. Buatkan aku kopi panas, tanpa gula", titahnya.

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Habis sudah kesabaran Eren, lalu dengan tegas Eren mendekati laki-laki itu.

PLAAAAAKKKKK

Eren menampar keras pipi laki-laki itu,

"Heh, CEBOL… Lo piker gue pembantu apa? Ini rumah gue, dan elo seenak jidat nyuruh-nyuruh gue. Pergi sana!"..

Pengennya sih Eren melakukan dan berkata seperti itu, tapi kenyataannya….

"I-iya sir. Tunggu sebentar".

Sayang sekali, nyali Eren tidaklah sebesar itu *poor eren*…

Setelah membuatkan kopi, Eren pun duduk berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu. Eren meliat laki-laki itu meminum kopi buatannya, dan sepertinya laki-laki itu lumayan menyukai kopi buatan Eren. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang nampak puas setelah meminum kopi itu, dan tanpa disadari oleh Eren, dia menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Siapa namamu bocah?"

"Eren, Eren Jaeger.. Kalau Anda sendiri sir?"

"Levi.. Levi Ackerman".

 **TBC**

Yosssshhh, akhirnya kelar chapter 2..

Maafkan author karena lagi-lagi cerinya pendek hiks….

Author usahakan next chapter ceritanya lebih panjang

Review plisssssssss…..

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan review cerita ini, mohon maaf jika masih banyak terdapat kesalahan.

Salam hangat,

BerryStrawberry


End file.
